Bethlem Asylum
|visitors = Jafar *White Rabbit *Will Scarlet |firstappearance = Down the Rabbit Hole |latestappearance = Who's Alice |latestmention = Heart of the Matter }} Bethlem Asylum, also known as Bethlem Royal Hospital,File:W101BethlemRoyalHospital.png is a Victorian England location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the first episode. Bethlem Asylum is inspired by the real life Bethlem Royal Hospital in London. History Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The "procedure" Dr. Lydgate prepares to perform on Alice is mostly likely a removal of parts of the cerebral cortex. This form of psychosurgery was first performed by Gottlieb Burckhardt in December, 1881. *According to the painter, Bethlem Asylum is located "just past Westminster Bridge". *Roman numerals are written at the front entrance of the asylum: "MDCCCLXVII"File:W106AsylumEntrance.png which means 1867. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The agreement that Alice signs reads:File:W101BethlemRoyalHospital.png File:W101Paper.png BETHLEM ROYAL HOSPITAL ::St GEORGE'S ::FIELDS ::SOUTHWARK LONDON ::PRIMUM NON ::'''''NOCERE Special Procedure I''' hereby consent to the special procedure outlined to me by Dr. Arthur Lydgate. Under the Lunacy Act and County Asylums Act of 1845, I understand that Dr. Arthur Lydgate has the authority to detain me until such a time that I exhibit recuperative progress as to be indicative of a cessation of the symptoms of mania, lunacy, idiocy and other unsoundness of mind or moral turpitude. 'D'r. Arthur Lydgate will submit an assessment to the Commission and the Home Secretary's Office. It is under their ultimate authority that I will determine my eventual release. The Lunacy Commission will restrict my access to the courts of law, so that I may not challenge the legality of my sequestration or care. 'B'y signing below, I hereby indicate that I understand the legal stipulations outlined in the above. :: '''Signed :: Witness Dr. Arthur Lydgate, M.D. :: Signed day of the month ::*The Land Without Magic version of the Bethlem Royal Hospital was also located at St George's Fields (indeed a former area in Southwark, London), in the 19th century. ::*''Primum non nocere'' is a Latin phrase that, ironically, means "first, do no harm". It is one of the principal precepts of bioethics that all healthcare students are taught in school and is a fundamental principle throughout the world. ::*The Lunacy Act 1845 and the 1845 County Asylums Act formed the mental health law in the real version of England and Wales from 1845 to 1890. ::*A handwritten piece of paper on Dr. Lydgate's deskFile:W101BethlemRoyalHospital.png is adapted from excerpts from the first chapter of "The psychology of dementia praecox" by Carl Jung. The handwritten notes are illegible on-screen and some of it is obscured, but the document can be read in concept artFile:W105ConceptArt5.jpg and an eBay prop auction. (Photograph) ::1' *When Dr. Lydgate is preparing for Alice's surgery, one of the things seen on the table is a big syringe.File:W101SurgicalInstruments.png File:W101SurgicalInstruments2.png When Jafar is drawing blood from Edwin in Wonderland, he uses the same syringe,File:W107TakingBlood.png File:W107TakingBlood2.png indicating that Jafar took it when he visited the asylum. **The same prop was used for the syringe that Mr. Hyde uses to inject himself with separation serum in the Once Upon a Time episode "An Untold Story".File:523GoIntoTheOtherRoom.png *The label on Dr. Lydgate's bottle says:File:W106Laudanum.png '''PURE LAUDANUM 451/2 GRAINS OPIUM AND 65% ALCOHOL POISON DOSE. 3 months old 3 drops One year old 4 drops Four years old 5 drops Ten years old 14 drops Twenty years old 25 drops Adults 30 drops FROM THE LAN W ::*Laudanum is a highly addictive solution of dissolved opium powder and alcohol. During the Victorian era, which Alice's world is based on, it was lauded as a cure-all remedy in Europe and North America. It was readily available in stores and grocers, even pubs, and was used to soothe everything from headaches to depression. ::*Notice how Dr. Lydgate's medicine contains 65% alcohol; laudanum usually contains 25 percent alcohol on average, but some variants contain as much as 60–90 percent. ::*The label on the bottle is based on real antique opium bottles: (Photograph) (Photograph) It is labeled "poison", states the amount of opium grains and percentage of alcohol, and states the number of drops recommended for the ages of 3 months, one, four, ten and twenty years old; and adults. Set Dressing *The portrait hanging above the fireplace in an interview roomFile:W101KnowYoureLying.png (Photograph) and in Dr. Lydgate's office is of Queen Victoria.File:W106AvoidAsylums.png The portrait depicts Queen Victoria during her "mourning period" after the death of her husband Prince Albert in 1861. *"Chambers - Design for Mr. Ward", an architectural illustration from 1794 by the 18th century engraver Pierre Fourdrinier, can be seen hanging on the wall behind Alice when she is being interviewed.File:W101FatherFoundYou.png **The same illustration appears in a corridor in the Storybrooke Town Hall when Emma and Henry leave the building in the ''Once Upon a Time episode "The Final Battle Part 2".File:622OptimismKid.png (photograph) |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The interview room at Bethlem Asylum,File:W101Preposterous.png and the fireplace in Dr. Lydgate's office,File:W106AvoidAsylums.png are redressed sets that were originally part of the mayor's officeFile:102Apologizing.png File:105NotHere.png File:215NiceToBeBack.png at the Storybrooke Town Hall on Once Upon a Time. Appearances References }}ru:Бетлемовский сумасшедший дом fr:Bethlem Royal Hospital Category:Victorian England Locations Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Locations